


Guitar Strings

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, tags to be added as we go maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: A place to put little Javier/Reader drabbles and ideas, ranging in ratings. Set in a relationship with Javier prior to RDR2 throughout the story. Possible spoiliers will be tagged.





	1. Saloon

You stood in front of a mirror upstairs in the saloon, a small fine brush in between your fingers and a tin of red waxy pigment in the other that you were carefully brushing across your lower lip. Touching up your make-up between customers was important to ensuring more throughout the evening as nobody wanted the girl who looked worn out or messy, besides it was a good time to take stock of your all over appearance. Face? Good. Clothes? Back in order and currently still clean. Hair? Eh, you gave your hair a ruffle, it would do. With one last check over you adjusted your breasts making sure they looked pert and just shy of falling out of your chemise and corset before stuffing your make-up tools back into the drawer of your dressing table and making your way out of the bedroom. Walking along the upstairs landing you stepped aside to let one of the other girls past with her own customer, him laughing and grabbing at her rear while she giggled along, the sound so fake yet he didn't seem to notice or care. 

Down the stairs and finally into the main room you made your way towards the bar, smiling and greeting men on your way past. It was certainly busy tonight, hopefully there would be a lot of money at the end of the night. You were near dying for a drink but instead someone grabbed at your waist and pulled you against a body that smelled like dirt, sweat and already five drinks too many. 

Ugh, Rodger. 

“Hey darlin'.” One of your regulars slurred, pressing a sloppy kiss to your cheek. “How's my best girl doin?” 

Why did you always get the gross ones? 

You giggled with a smile on your lips. “Oh honey, I was startin' to think you had gone and left me. You haven't been by all week and I've been mighty lonesome.” You nuzzled into him, your hand sliding down his belly. 

“You know I'd never leave my girl! Can't stay away!” He swayed dangerously into your body and you resisted a deep soul weary sigh as you held him steady, it was really too early to play 'Rodger Juggling' as you had taken to naming the annoying situation of trying to keep him from face planting that happened every time he walked in, every damn single time. “Oh! Just remembered! I got you a present!” 

“Rodger love you are too good to me! You know I don't need anythin' but your affections.” 

Actually, yes. Yes you do. Now make with the present you gross little man. 

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a shining necklace.

Oh now that was pretty. Perhaps even gold too, probably worth a fair bit to sell later. 

“Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!” You let him turn you around and held up your hair so he could place it around your neck, the metal sparkling against your collar bones. You took his face in your hands and kissed him, his hands slipping down to squeeze at your ass while you tasted the very gross and specific cocktail of cheap whiskey, tobacco and tooth rot that was Rodger's mouth.

“Hey you old fuck are we playin' or not?” A man's voice called, making Rodger pull away from you and look back towards a table of two other men holding playing cards. 

“Oh right, right! Darlin' I got a game but-” You placed a finger on his lips with a coy smile on your own. 

“I'll be waiting but don't take all night, you know I get lonely.” Oh please, do take all night. He blew a kiss at you before stumbling towards the table, nearly falling to the floor instead of the chair. The moment your back was turned to him you wrinkled your nose in disgust and finally made your way towards the bar where the server had already placed down a glass of wine when he saw you coming that you grabbed and knocked back in one mouthful. 

“You really don't like that feller, do you?” The barman Jasper smirked. 

You gave him a withering glare. “Would you want that slimly man's tongue down your throat?” 

“Nope but that's why I just pour the drinks.” He chuckled, topping up your glass when you waved it in his face. You turned around to lean your back against the bar, eyeing up the room full of men. “Looks like a good crowd tonight, should make some decent money.” He added conversationally. 

“No more horse balls and pig trotters for Jasper. Gonna be livin' that highlife, eh?” You grinned at him over your shoulder.

“Oh but you know I love a mouthful of balls.” He dead panned, making you snort into your glass. 

A few more moments was spent in companionable silence between the two of you, watching the guests until your eyes locked onto a group in one corner that you had never seen before. “Who are they?” You asked, sipping your wine and nodding towards the table.

“Them? Dunno, just walked in 'bout five minutes ago. None of the girls have been free to welcome them if you fancy that challenge. Kinda look like a bunch of rustlers if you ask me.” 

You nodded, swigging back the last of your drink and leaving the glass behind as you swaggered your way over, making sure to swing your hips just ever so slightly. The group of five men hushed their conversation as you approached. “Well hello there darlins'” You cooed. “My, what a strong bunch of men, never seen you here before.” 

“Evenin' Miss.” The one on your left side spoke with a tip of his hat, a gentleman a fair bit older than you. 

“Anythin' I can do for you boys? What are you in the mood for? I can round up a bunch of my friends if you like, or just have a party the lot of us if you prefer?” You leaned over, hands down on the table between where two of the group were sitting, your spin curving and just slightly rising on your tiptoes. It was uncomfortable on the back but you knew it made your ass look great, plus it showed off your breasts. 

The two opposite you both had an excited glint in their eyes, a thin scraggly man and a dark skinned lad. But the three older ones seemed calmer. “No thank you Miss, we're just passin' through town tonight.” The same gent from before said, nodding to his drink as if to suggest that's all they were here for. Sure, it always started with just coming in for a drink but it would always lead to other things. The one on your other side wearing a bowler hat cleared his thought and the third older one, a dark skinned man with long hair shook his head with a small glare. You raised an eyebrow, whatever their silent conversation was this was starting to feel a bit strange.

“Oh right, um. We were wonderin' if...” The older man seemed to struggling to find the right words. “Uh, you knew of any work around here?” He asked under his breath, with a full and utter lack of tact.

The one who seemed to disagree with their plan sighed, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. 

You stared around the group who were all curiously looking back. “Work? What kinda work? Didn't you say you were just passin' through?” They nodded and shifted amongst themselves. You eyed them hard, they didn't look like they were on the lookout for farm work or anything other decent labour, they looked like damn rustlers. You leaned in further, your elbows on the table. “... Now if I'm understandin y'all correctly here are you wantin' the kind of work where you earn money and clear out of town pretty quick?” 

They nodded, some with releaved smiles as they all pressed in a little closer to your huddle. 

Oh god, men are fucking stupid. 

“And just what makes you think I'd know anythin' like that?” You tilted your head, your voice taking on a slightly more innocent tone.

The one in the bowler hat spoke, with an Mexican accent you noticed. “If you ever want to know something its always the working girls who overhear things.” 

You blinked, well he certainly wasn't wrong. Talk spread through the brothels and saloons much faster than the church. You hummed curiously, coyly eyeing him and pressing your chest just a little against your arm so your breasts bulged. “And if I did know somethin', what would I get for tellin' you? Can't be talkin' the night away boys I've got payin' customers to be getting back to.” With a sigh you stood up, as if you were about to leave. 

“Well what's your rate?” Bowler hat asked, the others nodding, pleased he was taking the lead with this.

“Two dollars for an hour.” 

He fumbled about in a pocket for a moment before placing the money down on the table. Well that's a fine result. 

You smiled, taking the notes and stashing it away down the front of your corset. “That changes things, you're now my customers.” You beamed cheerfully before shimmying in and placing yourself in the man's lap, thank fuck he actually smelt rather good. If he was surprised he recovered quickly, his hands resting on your hips. 

“Why does he get ta hold ya?” The scraggy one whined in a thick Irish accent. 

“He paid.” You answered simply. “Besides the Madam, my boss, will notice something's going on if it doesn't look like I'm showin' you boys a good time.” 

“You could also show us a good time?” Scraggly Irish boy pleaded.

“Enough Sean. So Miss, what can you tell us?” Asked the one who before hadn't been agreeing to this. 

“Well first of all, you don't touch this place.” You growled, looking around the table at all of them, some of them seemed to think that was amusing. “Hey darlin', what's your name?” You glanced over your shoulder, your face so close to his you could feel his breath on your cheek.

“Javier.” 

“Well Javier.” You took one hand off your hip and instead placing it on your thigh, he hummed appreciatively and let you guide it up your under your skirt that was only a few inches above your knees in the front, until his fingers met the knife that was hidden in your garters. “I mean it, I like having a job and I will god-damned gut you if you cause trouble for me. I'm here to fuck men not to be fucked over by them.” 

His free arm around wrapped around you and pulled you a little more firmly against his crotch with something of an agreeing rumble from his chest, his hand still on your thigh.

“You have our word Miss.” The gentlemanly one nodded. 

You leaned to press your back against Javier's chest, head tilted to the side thoughtfully. “You see that old coot over there asleep in a puddle of his own drool?” You nodded to the table where Rodger's card partners had left and he was fast asleep, his head pillowed by his folded arms. “That's Rodger, what I know is that old bastard somehow owns half the farms around town, overcharges folk a fortune to try to make a livin' off the bad soil out here where nothin' hardly grows.” 

“You sayin' that guy has money?” Sean wrinkled in nose, a look of disbelief written across his features. 

“I've been to his house before it's nice, fancy. And he just gave me this, feels like real gold to me.” Your fingers touched the necklace around your throat. Javier tucked his head over your shoulder and plucked at the jewellery with interest, his thumb idly stroking along your collar bone and you guessed he was also getting an eyeful down your cleavage. 

“And you'd be fine with us possibly robbin' your customer?” The other young one asked. 

“Honestly you can put a bullet through his head for all I care. He may seem harmless enough when he's drunk but catch him sober and he's a nasty little snake of a man, scared off some good regulars by threatin' to kick them off his land if they touch me. Fucker likes to think he owns me.” You grumbled. “We only keep serving him cause he's a good tipper.” 

“Fair enough, so how do we get the money?” The older man chuckled. Within thirty minutes you had gone through the plan, how the boys were to get to the house, the best way in as well as noting some items you had seen that was probably most worth taking. All the while sitting rather comfortably in Javier's lap, his arms a warm hold around your waist and his chest rising and falling with his breath against your back. Arthur, you had learned was his name after a round of introductions, was making notes in some notebook.

“Well if this works out we owe you our thanks.” Charles spoke, cradling his glass between his hands. “Can't help but feel like it might be too easy though, or you're too helpful.” 

You frowned at him with a shrug. “Think of it as me wantin' to do good by redistributin' the wealth that shithead has near stolen from others, or maybe I'm just bored and find this all rather amusin'. Your choice.” 

Also for all the times Rodger had managed to vomit on you during a fuck, but you weren't gonna tell the boys that. 

“Besides you paid me for my time, there ain't no rules on what my time is for unless I say.” 

“You know what? I like her!” Sean snorted into his third drink. “And I bet ya like her just fine too, eh Javier? Ya lucky bastard!” 

Javier gave a low chuckle into your neck, pulling you against him and giving just a bit of a grind up  
into your ass with his hips. 

Oh he was already a little hard. That was interesting. You wiggled back into him with a giggle, your hand reaching up and curling around his neck. His breath warm across your face when you turned to look at him, and he was admittedly not too bad looking, his lips just an inch away from yours. 

“Oh get a room you two!” Sean mocked. 

Javier dipped his head down, his lips near on yours and you were just about to meet him when Lenny spoke up. 

“Hey now! That feller's wakin' up!” 

You all turned to look to see Rodger groggily coming to, wiping a trail of drool from his cheek. 

“Aww dammit we best be goin'. You're gonna distract him for us, yeah?” Arthur asked, reconfirming the plan. 

Your nose wrinkled in disgust. “Any of you want to put on a dress and fuck the crusty bastard while I rob the house?” You tried, there was a round of chuckles and some sympathetic smiles and with a sigh your shoulders slumped. You slid off Javier's lap, his arms letting you go without any bother. “Well if you want any more tip offs, or just some fun come back soon, ya hear?.” You watched them down the last of their drinks and gather themselves up while you straightened out your skirt. “Eh, thanks for makin' at least some of my night interestin', it was nice.” 

The others all bid their goodbyes and with tips of their hats they were heading out, but Javier's arm was sneaking back around your waist, tugging you against him. With a smile you leaned into kiss him, his lips surprisingly soft against yours for how rough they looked. “And you definitely come back, still got half your time you paid to use up.” 

“Darlin'?!” Rodger's croaked voice shrilled out, the man still hardly awake but peering around looking for you. 

“Oh god dammit.” 

Javier grinned, stealing one last kiss before he was gone and following the others out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this halfway and I don't know what I'm doing anymore but I'm having fun and that's the important part. I'll be adding more drabbles as I write them, mostly just cross sharing from my tumblr Wholesomecowboy. 
> 
> If you enjoyed pleased consider leaving kudos and comments <3


	2. No Inglés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard when Dutch found Javier he couldn't speak English. I had feelings about that.

You heard the boys arriving back before you saw them, the sound of thundering hooves pounding their way through the woodland.

“Wonder if they brought us anythin' back.” Jenny chirped, the young girl sitting at your side before she hopped up. With a huff you followed as the horses came into view, trotting towards the hitching posts and where everyone else's animals were kept. “There's someone else.” Jenny glanced over her shoulder at you, a mix of curiosity and worry on her face as the pair of you spotted a white and black pinto.

“Jenny wait here.” You told her with a wave of your hand for her to stay behind you, trudging your way across the camp. 

Dutch swung himself off The Count. “We need some help here! Miss Grimshaw! Miss-” He paused, catching sight of you already standing waiting. “Oh there you are! Good, we might need your expertise.”

“Who's gone and hurt themselves this time?” You asked with a sigh, being the closest thing the gang had to a doctor it usually came down to you to deal with injuries, even if all your medical training had been based around horses at least you knew how to correctly keep a wound from infection. You eyeballed John and Arthur as they dismounted, those two usually the ones who needed help more often than not but surprisingly they both looked fine. 

“Dutch has made himself a new friend.” Arthur mumbled as way of explanation, nodding towards the unfamiliar horse you had noticed and it's rider who slid himself down but stayed close by it's side, leaning into it's neck. 

Dutch beamed. “Ah possibly! Not quite sure yet, but the poor boy looked in need of help and we-”

“Help them who need helpin'” Both you and Arthur finished for him. “What do you mean you're not sure yet?” You asked. 

“We can't understand him, he don't speak one word of English.” John said, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. 

“What? How are we supposed to help him? Dutch?!” You whirled around on the man but he had instead taken you by the shoulder and was pushing you towards the stranger. 

“Now Javier, my good friend. This young lady here wants to check you over, take a look at your face.” Dutch cheerfully explained with slow and pantomimed gestures, patting your shoulder and pointing to his own face.

“What did you do to him?” You muttered, looking at his beaten and cut face, dried blood staining his skin. 

“Found him like that, caught him stealing the same chickens I was about to take for myself. Whatever he's been through seems to have been rough, he ate like a starving man when we cooked up the chickens together.” 

“Dutch maybe this isn't a good idea? We don't know anythin' 'bout him. He might not be safe around the women.” Arthur voiced his worries.

“Well we'll keep an eye on him, find out what kind of man he is.” Dutch shrugged and nodded for you to move closer. 

You stepped forward, wincing when the man shrunk a little into himself. “Uh, Ja-Javier was it?” You tried out the different name and was relieved when he nodded to you. “Come with me.” When that didn't work and he only continued to eye you critically you offered out your hand. “Please.” You kept your voice soft and reassuring, like you were trying to calm a spooked horse. He stepped towards you and gently took him by the arm then when he didn't protest you lead him further into the camp, over to the fire. Sitting him down on a crate. “Stay here.” You told him pointing a finger at the ground, he tilted his head confused but didn't move while you quickly ran to grab your first aid bag from the women's tent. You perched yourself in a crouch right before him, taking a moment to stare a little hopelessly up at his face and his eyes that seemed just as lost as you felt. “You really don't speak any English, do you?”

“Ay no, no Inglés.” He shook his head.

“Well shit.” You sighed, scrubbing one hand down your own face in frustration. Just what had Dutch gotten you involved with now? “Arthur if you're gonna hang over my shoulder you might as well help, go fetch me some hot water.” You called with only a mere glance behind you where the older man was watching protectively, he mumbled something and went off towards the cooking fire to heat up some water. 

“Idiota.” Javier huffed to himself. 

That you understood well enough. “What?” You turned back to him, your eyebrow raised. It had better not be directed at you. 

Javier nodded towards to where other man was off running your errand. “Arthur.” 

He got a laugh out of you. “That's true! He's an idiot but we still love him.” You chuckled and he smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, you both just needed to try. “Okay Javier, so I'm the medic, uh healer? Doctor?”

“El médico?” 

“Yes! I think so?” You hoped you both were on the same wavelength as much as you thought you were. Arthur returned and came to stand by your side, passing down a cup of hot water that you took with a smile of thanks. “I want to look at your face? Is that okay? I'll clean up those cuts for you?” You gestured to your own face, tracing across your cheek, nose and eyebrow to match where his skin was split open. 

He nodded. “Sí.” 

With a smile you sat up on your knees to be level with him, your fingers slipping beneath his chin to tilt his face better towards you. He shifted for a moment and swept his tangled shoulder length hair back out of the way “Oh hey, there's a handsome man under all this hair?” You couldn't help but tease, your smile straightening into a frown as you examined his injuries. “Damn, any longer and these would be infected somethin' nasty.” The slice across his cheek bone was the worst, the deep cut dirty and you could see what looked like grit encrusted in the scabbing that had already formed. “Poor man, somebody didn't like you, did they?” 

“He probably deserved it.” Arthur spoke up. 

“And you deserve more than half the scrapes you come to me with.” You shot back, earning a chuckle out of the man who was near enough your older brother. Removing your hands you busied yourself with taking out a clean cloth from your bag and dipping it into the hot water. “I'm sorry, this is probably gonna hurt.” 

He flinched a little when you first raised the cloth to his cheek but let you wipe at his cut all the same. “Joder!” He hissed out, his eyes screwed shut and his fingers digging into his knees.

“Sorry.” You repeated gently, hoping if nothing else he'd understand your tone and that you didn't want to hurt him. He kept his eyes shut as you moved across his face, occasionally dipping back into the water and cleaning out the slashes across the bridge of his nose and through his eyebrow, as well as wiping any flaking trails of blood you found from the wounds. His eyes opened to watch as you discarded the cloth down into your bag and instead dug out a little tin, unscrew the lid and dip your fingers into the balm inside. “Now hold still.” You took a hold of his jaw again, angling his face this way and that to smooth the balm across his cuts that would sooth as well as keep out bacteria. Your fingers slid down from his eyebrow to curl around his cheek, your thumb stroking against his stubble. “Well they're gonna scar but you'll be fine.” 

“Tus manos están blandas.” Javier spoke gently, nudging his cheek a little more into your hand.

You felt yourself smiling before you could stop yourself. “Um, do you hurt anywhere else? Anything hurt? Broken? Injured?” You made a show of looking down at his body and you swear you noticed him smirk again. Your hand placed on his chest, meaning to begin poking at his ribs to check for any breaks when his own hand covered yours, holding it.

“I swear if he puts your hand on his dick I'm shooting him.” Arthur mumbled somewhere behind you, a thing you completely ignored.

Javier raised your linked hands to press a kiss to your knuckles. “Muchas gracias, señorita.” 

Your face flushed, while you tried to ignore the urge of begging Dutch into letting you keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely guessing at Jenny's age, but seeing as Dutch and Arthur call her 'Little' and 'Young' and the fact 19 year old Lenny had a crush on her she was probably in her late teens/early 20s when she died? So if Javier's been in the gang for 4 years she's early/mid teens here? So gang baby sister???? (????) 
> 
> If you enjoyed at all please consider leaving kudos and comments <3


End file.
